


Non voltarti

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Death Eaters, Drabble, Early Work, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Taunting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Solo una regola, Igor.Non voltarti.





	Non voltarti

** Non Voltarti **

Lo sai che sono dietro di te.

Lo sai che ti stanno seguendo.

Sai che quel rumore di passi sulla strada gelida, saranno l’ultima cosa che sentirai in vita tua.

Hai perso, Igor. Hai sempre saputo che sarebbe venuto il giorno in cui ti sarebbe stato richiesto il pagamento per ciò che avevi fatto, per i nomi che non avevi saputo tacere.

E adesso scappi, corri, senza nemmeno la forza di urlare.

Non li hai visti, ma senti il loro potere colmare lo spazio fra voi e raggiungerti, venefico come la peggiore delle armi.

Solo una regola, Igor.

Non voltarti.


End file.
